1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a toner and a developer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, toner have been desired to have small particles size and hot offset resistance for giving high quality output images, low temperature fixing ability for energy saving, and heat resistant storage stability for resisting high temperature and high humidity environments during storage or transport after production. Particularly, low temperature fixing ability is very important quality of a toner, as power consumption for fixing occupies a large part in the power consumption for an entire image forming process.
Conventionally, toners produced by a kneading and pulverizing method have been used. The toner produced by the kneading and pulverizing method have problems that it is difficult to reduce the particle size thereof, and shapes of particles are uneven and a particle diameter distribution thereof is broad, which result in unsatisfactory quality of output images, and a large quantity of energy is required for fixing such toner. In the case where wax (i.e., a releasing agent) is added to the toner for improving fixing ability, moreover, the toner produced by the kneading and pulverizing method contains a large amount of the wax present near toner surfaces, as a kneaded product is cracked from an interface of wax during pulverizing. As a result of this, a releasing effect is exhibited, but on the other hand, the toner tends to cause toner deposition (i.e., filming) on a carrier, a photoconductor, and a blade. Therefore, such toner is not satisfactory in view of its characteristics on the whole.
To encounter the aforementioned problems associated with the kneading and pulverizing method, a production method of a toner in accordance with a polymerization method has been proposed. A toner produced by the polymerization method is easily produced as small particles, has a sharp particle diameter distribution compared to that of the toner produced by the pulverizing method, and can encapsulate a releasing agent therein. As a production method of a toner in accordance with the polymerization method, proposed is a method for producing a toner using an elongation reaction product of urethane-modified polyester as a toner binder, for the purpose of improving low temperature fixing ability, and hot offset resistance (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 11-133665).
Moreover, proposed is a production method of a toner, which is excellent in all of heat resistant storage stability, low temperature fixing ability, and hot offset resistance, as well as excellent in powder flowability and transfer ability, when a toner is produced as a small-diameter toner (see, for example, JP-A Nos. 2002-287400 and 2002-351143).
Further, disclosed is a production method of a toner having a maturing step for producing a toner binder having a stable molecular weight distribution, and achieving both low temperature fixing ability and (see, for example, Japanese Patent (JP-B) No. 2579150 and JP-A No. 2001-158819).
However, these proposed techniques do not provide a toner having a high level of low temperature fixing ability, which has been demanded in recent years.
For the purpose of achieving a high level of low temperature fixing ability, therefore, proposed is a toner containing a resin including a crystalline polyester resin, and a releasing agent, and having a phase separation structure, where the resin and the releasing agent (e.g. wax) are incompatible to each other in the form of sea-islands (see, for example, JP-A No. 2004-46095).
Moreover, proposed is a toner containing a crystalline polyester resin, a releasing agent, and a graft polymer (see, for example, JP-A No. 2007-271789).
These proposed techniques can achieve low temperature fixing, as the crystalline polyester resin is rapidly melted, compared to a non-crystalline polyester resin. Even when the crystalline polyester resin, which forms islands in the sea-island phase separation structure, is melted, however, the non-crystalline polyester resin, which forms sea occupying the majority of the structure, is not yet melted. Since fixing cannot be carried out unless both the crystalline polyester resin, and the non-crystalline polyester resin are melted to a certain extent, these techniques do not achieve a high level of low temperature fixing ability, a level of which has been desired to be higher.
Accordingly, there are currently needs for a toner, which have excellent low temperature fixing ability, hot offset resistance, and heat resistant storage stability, without causing filming.